customsasukefandomcom-20200214-history
Ninja Warrior Worldwide 1
Ninja Warrior Worldwide 1 'is the first competition of ''Ninja Warrior Worldwide. It first aired on TBS (Japan) on March 10th, 2018, then aired on NBC (USA) and Channel 9 (Australia) on April 10th of the same year. Intro The 1st competition, official name: SASUKE2018世界的に (literally: SASUKE 2018 Globally) is the first tournament after of the new spinoff. The tournament was recorded on January 1, 2018 and aired on March 10, 2018. For the first time in since ANW 4, American Ninja Warrior sent some of their athletes to Japan to compete, featuring 8 male competitors and 2 female competitors. This is the only trial to ever be held during Ninja Warrior Worldwide, though despite this, TBS did invite many other international competitors, including 5 from the United Kingdom, 5 from Latin America and 2 each from Sweden and Singapore. Unlike regular Ninja competitions, where the maximum is 100 competitors, this time the competition has 50, which is the same amount of competitors with KUNOICHI 9 and 10, due to low amount of invitations. Stage 1 For the first time, Stage 1 features 10 obstacles, the highest ever. The course is similar to recent SASUKE (33 and 34), with a few changes. The obstacles Fish Bone, Double Pendulum and Tarzan Rope were replaced with the Spinning Bridge, Jumping Spider and the Giant Swing, respectively, with the Half-Pipe Attack being placed after the Jumping Spider. The runs featured surprising results, including Yamada Katsumi's first Stage 1 clear since SASUKE 13, 3 female clears and 7 out of 10 Americans. In total, 22 out of 50 competitors advanced to Stage 2. On the other side, competitors such as Kanno Hitoshi, Urushihara Yuuji, Bjarke Tonneson, Flip Rodriguez and James McGrath failed Stage 1 very early or very late. The time limit reaches its highest Stage 1 point, which is 130 seconds, the second to do so (first being SASUKE 18). Out of the 22 competitors, 10 of them were foreigners (incl. Drew Drechsel, Jessie Graff and Sean McColl). Domestically, 3 of the SASUKE All-Stars who competed, Morimoto Yusuke and KUNOICHI's Izumi Hikari cleared Stage 1. Stage 2 Stage 2 was made to be similar to SASUKE 25 to 27, with a few changes. The Skywalk replaced the Unstable Bridge and the Spider Walk placed between the Skywalk and the Balance Tank. The runs were mixed between the failures, with 10 people clearing Stage 2. Out of all the clears, Sean McColl became the last non-American foreigner left standing, 5 out of the 7 Americans cleared Stage 2 and 4 of 12 remaining Japanese competitors cleared Stage 2. On the other side, big anticipated competitors like Brent Steffensen, Tim Shieff, Takahashi Kenji and Andre Sihm failed very early or very late in Stage 2. Stage 3 & Final Stage Stage 3 featured a mix of the start of SASUKE's 25 and 26 Stage 3 and the current version of Stage 3 (SASUKE 33 and 34). With this, it marks the return of the Roulette Cylinder and the Doorknob Grasper. Despite this, Stage 3 still eliminated 9 competitors, with easy obstacles, such as the Doorknob Grasper, taking out Hioki Masashi, and typical hard obstacles, like the Ultra Crazy Cliffhanger and the Vertical Limit Kai, eliminating Jessie Graff and Morimoto Yusuke. One man, Drew Drechsel, managed to keep on going and clear Stage 3. On the new Final Stage (SASUKE 32 - 34), Drew became the first person to face the new Final Stage. However, he timed out on the Rope Climb, 3 metres away from Kanzenseiha (Total Victory). Because of that, the first Ninja Warrior Worldwide competition ended, with the Final Stage being touched, since Morimoto Yusuke's Kanzenseiha. Stage 1 Obstacles ① Quad Steps (クワッドステップス) ② Rolling Hill (ローリングヒル) ③ TIE Fighter (タイファイター) ④ Spinning Bridge (スピンブリッジ) ⑤ Jumping Spider (ジャンピングスパイダー) ⑥ Half-Pipe Attack (ハーフパイプアタック) ⑦ Tackle (タックル) ⑧ Warped Wall (そり立つ壁) ⑨ Giant Swing (ジャイアントスイング) ⑩ Lumberjack Climb (ランバージャッククライム) '''Time Limit: 130 seconds Results Stage 2 Obstacles ① Slider Drop (スライダードロップ) ② Double Salmon Ladder (ダブルサーモンラダー) ③ Skywalk (スカイウォーク) ④ Spider Walk (スパイダーウォーク) ⑤ Balance Tank (バランスタンク) ⑥ Metal Spin (メタルスピン) ⑦ Wall Lift (ウォールリフティング) Time Limit: 105 seconds Results Stage 3 Obstacles ① Roulette Cylinder (ルーレットシリンダー) ② Doorknob Grasper (ドアノブグラスパー) ③ Drum Hopper Kai (ドラムホッパー改) ④ Flying Bar (フライングバー) ⑤ Sidewinder Kai (サイドワインダー改) ⑥ Ultra Crazy Cliffhanger (ウルトラクレイジークリフハンガー) ⑦ Vertical Limit Kai (バーティカルリミット改) ⑧ Pipe Slider (パイプスライダー) Results Final Stage Obstacles ① Spider Climb (スパイダークライム) (8m) ② Salmon Ladder (サーモンラダー) (7m) ③ Tsuna Nobori (綱登り) (10m) Time Limit: 50 seconds Results Category:Ninja Warrior Worldwide